Winx (Form)
Winx is a Fairy Form introduced in Season 1. *'Previous Transformation:' None *'Next Transformation:' Charmix Overview In Season 1, Stella introduces Winx when fighting Knut in Gardenia Park. Winx is the standard Fairy Form for Alfea fairies. Appearance Normal The color scheme is often extremely simplistic with usually two-or-three-color color schemes. The wings are plain and small. The clothing is very simple with a combination of mini skirts, shorts, tops, and dresses. For accessories, there is a combination of gloves, bracelets, arm and wrist cuffs, brooches, chokers, tiaras, headphones, headbands, and helmets. Hair often remains unchanged or very slightly changed. Shoes are often in some form of heeled boots. Corrupted The outfits become darker, the accessories change shape and color, and the wings have sharper edges. Requirements A fairy is usually able to transform when she has a strong enough will and fully believes in her magical capabilities. Magical Abilities Fairies can more easily manifest their magic than when they are in civilian form as well as use more powerful spells. Ways to Acquire *Bloom: **Series: Believing in her magical strength as a fairy. (S1E3) **Comics: Believing in her magical strength as a fairy. (I1). **Special: Becoming angered at the Trix and focusing her magical energy. (SP1) Known Winx Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Minor Alfea Fairies *Faragonda Gallery Original Bloom's Winx - WCEp106.png|Bloom's Winx Fairy Stella.png|Stella's Winx Fairy Flora.png|Flora's Winx Musa - Winx.jpg|Musa's Winx (Short Hair) Musa Magia2.jpg|Musa's Winx (Long Hair; Cinélume) Musa Magic Winx Long Hair 4Kids.jpg|Musa's Winx (Long Hair; 4Kids) Tecna's Winx Form.jpg|Tecna's Winx Aisha's Winx Form.jpg|Aisha's Winx WinX-3x01-MagicWinX.jpg|Winx's Winx Specials Bloom Winx Nickelodeon.jpg|Bloom's Charmix Stella's Winx Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg|Stella's Charmix Flora's Winx Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg|Flora's Charmix Musa Magic Charmix 2.jpg|Musa's Charmix Tecna's Winx - Nick.jpg|Tecna's Charmix Aisha Winx Nickelodeon.jpg|Aisha's Charmix MC.jpg|Winx Charmix Trivia *The word "Winx" has two completely different concepts and meanings in the series, depending on the dub. **In the Cinélume dub, it is originally the name of the Winx Club and later becomes the name of standard transformation for Alfea fairies. **In the 4Kids dub, it is a fairy’s magical energy that can be drawn from a power source. *In the Nickelodeon Specials, the transformation is named "Charmix." *Aisha is the only Winx not to make an "X" with her fingers in the original transformation sequence. **She is also the only Winx not to be in her civilian clothing before transforming. *Stella is the only Winx to have her hair changed in this form. *In the original transformation, Bloom and Aisha's backgrounds are the same. *In the 4Kids dub of Season 3, hair was layered on top of Musa's original transformation sequence rather than using the reanimated sequence used by Cinélume. *Flora's pose in the Nickelodeon Specials is identical to that of her Believix. Transformation Sequences Winx Club Full Transformation - Magic Winx Winx Club Full Transformation - Magic Charmix Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Category:Forms Category:Fairies Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Specials Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms